bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tenyo Tensei
Tenyo Tensei (天声天与, Tensei Tenyo; literally, "Heaven's Gift, Heavenly Voice") is the younger brother of Koga Tensei and the youngest son of Kento Tensei and his unnamed wife. He has inherited his mother's Quincy powers instead of his father's Shinigami powers, like his brother Koga did. While Koga went to Soul Society to be trained as a Shinigami and a Seijin, Tenyo remained on earth to be trained as a Quincy, as well as attend Human schools until High School, when he went to Soul Society to reunite with his father and his older brother, who was now a fully trained Shinigami and Seijin. He seems to be well versed in Soul Society's history from Akujin's initial invasion up to the current tension with Los Cinco Arrancar in Hueco Mundo. Despite the tensions that usually take place between Shinigami and Quincy, however, due to his family being consisted of Shinigami and Quincy, he has no issues with Shinigami. In fact, many of his closest friends are Shinigami. Despite not being a member of the Seijin Order, he is affiliated with it and will fight on their side in combat due to his brother being a member. Appearance Tenyo Tensei s a bespectacled teenager of average height. He has long crimson red-colored hair, much like his brother and mother's, and blue eyes like his father and brother. In school, Uryū wears the school uniform along with a tie, while when confronting Hollows he typically dons white Quincy clothes with blue stripes representing the Quincy cross and a mantle. After he goes to Soul Society to reunite his family, he begins to wear a standard Shinigami shihakushō and hakama, despite not being a Shinigami. Once his brother is given a mission by the Seijin Council to go to Hueco Mundo, his outfit is modified. He now wears a long, white robe over his normal Quincy attire. The hilt of his customized Seele Schneider is visible sticking out from under the robe through the opening down to his waist. Later Tenyo is seen wearing a white hakama, similar to the Arrancar, instead of the black ones he was last seen in. Tenyo wears his robe open in a narrow 'V' down to his waist, closed to below the hips, and then open again to the hem, which falls about mid-calf, similar to how Seireitou wears his outfit as well as how Gin Ichimaru wore his. His robe has long bell sleeves, into which he hides his hands like one does with kimono sleeves. The lining of the robe and edges or layers of the under-robe(s) appear to be black. Personality Tenyo Tensei is known for his cockiness, dry wit, rudeness, archery skills, and his fast draw. He also has an affinity for gambling games. He often boasts of his achievements he has made in his skill of archery, such as being able to fire thousands of arrows at once and take on Espada-level Arrancar, a feat some Shinigami captains have trouble with. Tenyo is also quite the mechanic, having made countless modifications to one of his Seele Schneiders, allowing it to be one hundred percent unique. He once said he preferred to shoot first as opposed to shooting second, and used to his advantage on at least one occasion the fact that he was ambidextrous. Tenyo is not a Shinigami or able to use Seijō Reiryoku, unlike his father, brother and many of his friends. Despite his family and frequent companions including some of the most powerful Seijin and Shinigami in Soul Society, Tenyo is far from helpless in comparison. His ability to think up inventive and often extremely unorthodox solutions to problems on the fly proves to be a constant source of frustration to all enemies he encounters (and often his friends). This, combined with Tenyo's peerless skill at archery more than compensated for any lack of Shinigami or Seijin powers. He is, however, a boy with insecurities as well. He is overprotective of his older brother (who is also overprotective of him) and hates times when they are apart too much or for extended periods of times, shown by his frustration at his not getting to see his brother during his Quincy training on Earth. History Tenyo is the son of Kento Tensei, a Shinigami who self-exiled himself to Earth, and an unnamed Quincy woman. His father was a Shinigami during the time of the Morteimpero Invasion of Soul Society and fled with his mother (his father was married secretly before his exile) deep into South American jungles in the World of the Living, where they had Koga and Tenyo soon after; it is thought that the true reason they fled was because a Shinigami was strictly forbidden from interacting with a Quincy, much less marrying one. Koga would go on to inherit his father's Shinigami powers, while his brother Tenyo would receive their mother's Quincy powers. His mother was later killed when the Morteimpero troops came looking for Shinigami on earth. After the Morteimpero were defeated as well as the war against Datara Kawahiru ended, Junsui Kirei came to Earth on a mission in the location of Kento. Sensing an overwhelming amount of spiritual energy in Kento's first son, Koga, Junsui offered to take the boy back to Soul Society and train him. Kento not only allowed this, but also returned to Soul Society himself. Tenyo would stay on Earth, attend a Human High School, and train in the Quincy arts before reuniting with his family in Soul Society. Plot Equipment Seele Schneider: Tenyo is highly capable of using the soul cutting sword with great proficiency, and was able to defeat several Menos Grande easily after its use, despite the lack of practice beforehand. He has also personalized one of the Seele Schneiders. This Seele Schneider has a round hilt, similar to a pipe with an opening at the top to allow the blade to manifest. He never fires this particular Seele Schneider from his arrow. Quincy cross (滅却十字, mekkyaku jūji; lit. "Destruction Cross"): Standard equipment for any Quincy, the Quincy Cross acts as the focus for a Quincy bow. Silver tubes (銀筒, Gintō): Silver tubes are small liquid-filled capsules that store spiritual energy, and are used by Quincy for spellcasting in the same way that Shinigami use kidō. Like kidō, they are activated by calling out various commands. Hollow bait: This item is a small, coin-shaped disk that attracts hollows when crushed. Quincy Bow Suimōkin (水猛禽, Aquatic Bird of Prey): Using his Quincy Cross, he will focus reiryoku to create a bow reminiscent of Uryū Ishida's first Quincy bow; a solid bow, covered with intricate patterns (probably depicting Quincy art). He can also leave his bow in energy form, in which it looks somewhat like a typical Quincy bow, shaped like a spiderweb. His bow, in energy form, is noted to be different than typical Quincy bows, in that it is red in color and not the normal blue color. Another trait that separates Tenyo's bow from that of other Quincy bows, is that it's arrows are capable of exploding upon Tenyo's command, making them vastly more dangerous than a typical Quincy arrow. He has also been shown to use Seele Schneiders as arrows when combat gets difficult. In it's energy form, Suimōkin can be used as a shield against other energy-based attacks. Powers & Abilities Reiryoku Absorption & Manipulation: Tenyo, as a Quincy, primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, and combines it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons. He has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of spiritual particles, such as Soul Society or Hueco Mundo though he is proven so skilled in his Quincy arts, that he can effectively draw large amounts of reishi into him in even the Human World. To a sufficiently powerful Quincy, such as he is, there is no difference between spiritual particles and spiritual energy as a source of power. He can manipulate spiritual energy for offensive purposes as well as defensive purposes, such as using his bow as a shield. Tenyo, like most Quincy, most commonly reshapes spiritual particles into various types of bow and arrows, but can also concentrate spiritual energy into the form of swords, like his Seele Schneider, or Gintō. * Quincy Bow and Spirit Arrows: As his power increases, Tenyo can fire higher amounts of spiritual arrows. His current limit of consecutive arrows is 2,900. Immense Spiritual Energy: As the son of both a Shinigami and a Quincy, he has far more spiritual energy than typical Quincy. He is capable of exerting a vast spiritual pressure, which, in league with his already admirable combat skills and finesse, makes him one of the most formidable Quincies ever born. His spiritual pressure is so great it can be felt from a great distance and it has the tendency to make people sweat and even shake, in some cases, in fear. His spiritual pressure is white with silver outlining to it. He has obviously mastered the Quincy ability of Reiryoku absorption, taking in spirit particles and spirit energy alike; This on top of his own energy reserves lends him plenty of strength in combat. It has been noted on several occasions that Tenyo's spiritual energy and pressure is comparable to that of his brother's. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Tenyo is highly skilled in swordsmanship techniques, having tremendous skill with using the Quincy item, the Seele Schneider. He has increased his strength and skill to allow him to become a captain-level fighter, so as to achieve his dream of outdoing even most Shinigami in swordsmanship, despite being a Quincy. A clear example of Tenyo's prowess was shown from his ability to hold his own against and even make a warrior of Renge's caliber fight relatively seriously. What makes Tenyo so effective is the unique method in which his Seele Schneiders work, in the fact that the Seele Schneider loosens the molecular bonds between any spirit matter it cuts. Tenyo is versatile because of this, and to effectively wield it is a testament to his skill. It is worthy to note that he is also one of the only non- Shinigami so far to injure an Espada-level Arrancar. Genius Intellect & Athletic: Aside from his Quincy powers, Tenyo is well-trained in both mind and body, having substantial athletic abilities and a genius intellect which surpasses his mother's, who was considered an extremely smart Quincy, rivaling Ryūken Ishida. Due to keeping his physical prowess at it's peak, Tenyo can easily hold out against all but the most resilient opponents during a battle. In terms of intellect, Tenyo has shown himself to be a very intuitive and perceptive person. Much to Koga's dismay, Tenyo has repeatedly shown himself easily able to see through his brother's often emotionless expressions. Gintō Master: Tenyo is able to use the spiritual energy stored in silver tubes to create effects similar to Kidō. He can also use his own energy rather than the energy stored in a silver tube, as seen during the training battle session between him and his brother's friend, Renge Yamato. Ransōtengai (乱装天傀, Heavenly Wild Puppet Suit): A high level technique known to be quite rare to ever be encountered. Tenyo is well versed in the use of this ability, which was not possessed by a good majority of the former living Quincy. This high level technique allows Tenyo to control his body parts using strings of spirit energy controlled by his brain, forming lines or strings out of countless spiritrons. By using this technique, Tenyo can control his body as he would a puppet, allowing them to move freely despite paralysis, broken limbs, or any other force that would impede normal movement. It was originally created to allow elderly Quincy to fight effectively, and is rare enough that most Shinigami have never encountered a Quincy who could use it. Dislocated joints and broken bones are meaningless against this technique. Hirenkyaku Master: He is perceived to be so fast that one cannot discern even being attacked by him until after it has taken place. Tenyo is shown to easily outmaneuver Ichirō's Bankai and mask-enhanced speed to the point he could casually lay a hand on his chest and still dodge a point-blank attack. He is capable of effortlessly dodging simultaneous attacks at close range and the evasion of Bankai-level techniques. He moves so fast that opponents commonly do not know his movements until after he has made them and is skilled enough in his movements to evade at high speeds even when being attacked from behind. It's questionable if he is as fast as Haruko Shihōin or Seireitou, especially seeing as they have both caught him before he was able to unsheathe his personalized Seele Schneider to engage in battle. Tenyo has recently shown a new variation of the technique, which creates a platform of reishi under his's feet. Techniques With his Quincy Bow, he can preform the following techniques; * Trommelfeuer (連打の光(ヘビーせめ), renda no hikari; German for "Heavy Barrage", Japanese for "Barrage of Light"): A large amount of reiryoku is gathered at Tenyo's right shoulder, much like when the Quincy Final Form is being charged up. Here he fires a volley of nearly two thousand, nine hundred arrows, right at his limit, at a single target. The result is usually death, if not heavy and fatal wounds. He can also make these arrows explode, which when done with all two thousand nine hundred, causes a truly tremendous explosion that can dwarf the size of Las Noches, resulting in certain death for the unlucky target. He can also use several powers that do not involve his bow. Out of all Quincies, he is the only one shown to use his Quincy powers in the following manner; * Lightning Discharge: A purely offensive, energy-based attack that channels reishi and reiryoku down Tenyo's limbs, hurling arcing bolts of electricity from his fingertips or palms; this technique can be executed with either one or two hands. Powerful discharges will branch out into dozens of smaller forks; thus, he can target several foes at once. The intensity varies based on a number of factors. If he doesn't wish to kill his intended target, he can render a target unconscious with only a short burst. A single, powerful blast is sufficient to kill a person instantly. He can, if he wishes, conjure lightning so powerful that not only will it instantly kill it's target, it will also physically hurl them backwards. * Telekinesis: He has shown to be able to use a form of telekinesis. * Reishi Draining: He can suck reishi as well as reiryoku out of a Shinigami or any spiritually aware being, or an energy attack and use it as his own for his attacks. Behind the Scenes There are never enough Quincy anywhere, so I decided to make one as a replacement from my Matt Getsueikirite character. He takes on a similar role to the above mention character, but isn't as weak and is more diverse, being a Quincy. All in all, I am rather proud of his design. His lighting powers are based off of Force Lighting from Star Wars. Category:Quincy Category:Male